


Así inician su tarde

by Nathy_Marisson



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Tickling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Kinktober 2020; Cosquillas (Tickling)Es una pequeña regla no escrita entre ellos, si Alexby se muestra estresado, el único capaz de calmarlo es Fargan.
Relationships: Fargan/Alexby11
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946602
Kudos: 8





	Así inician su tarde

Alexby siempre se estresa demasiado, ya sea con el trabajo de policía o con sus propias ideas que lo atacan en momentos de silencio. Fargan conoce perfectamente ese estado, reconoce cuando aquel estrés ataca el cuerpo de su novio y suele dar en el clavo cuando trata de calmar esos pensamientos negativos en él.

Es una pequeña regla no escrita entre ellos, si Alexby se muestra estresado, el único capaz de calmarlo es Fargan.

El comisario de Karmaland está con el ceño fruncido, sentado de cualquier forma en el sofá de su casa y con humor de perros, lo usual después de un día estresante en el trabajo. Su compañero aparece un par de horas después, terminando su propio turno un poco más tarde por el cargo que recién obtuvo, y le tiene un poco ajetreado.

Lo primero que ve es a su novio en el sofá abrazando un peluche con la cara de Clonetroopers, le saluda y al sólo recibir un quejido sabe que es lo que necesita.

— Alexby, ven aquí — le dice pero es él quien se acercó, arrodillándose frente a Alex con una sonrisa tranquila muy característica.

— No quiero nada.

— ¿Seguro? — pregunta, dejando sus manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. 

Otro pequeño ritual, si volvía a tener una negativa de su parte él dejaba de insistir, pero…

—No… ven aquí Fargan — murmuró escondiendo la mitad del rostro tras la almohada.

Fargan sonríe, mueve sus manos hacia sus muslos acariciando lentamente, los ojos de Alexby se cierran y su ceño fruncido se hace suave.

Pronto la cabecera desaparece, los brazos de Alexby se acomodan en los hombros de Fargan y sus manos se enredan en su largo cabello castaño. Leves jalones le indican a Fargan que prosiga, y que lo haga pronto.

Alexby no suele tener paciencia.

Entonces Fargan ataca su cuello, degustando con increíble calma besar su piel saboreando el sudor salado de un día de trabajo, delineando con la lengua las cicatrices por las peleas hasta donde el borde de la camisa alcanza, escuchando como los suspiros de Alexby se vuelven más constantes y el más claro ejemplo de que está a gusto con la atención.

Puede sentir sus rodillas acomodándose en su cintura, siente el calor de su novio aumentar después de cada murmullo contra su piel, y adora la manera poco sutil en que lo tira para que se acerque más.

Pronto las manos de Fargan se han deshecho de la ropa del comisario y se pasean libremente entre sus músculos. Hasta que una tonta idea se cruza por la mente del híbrido.

Mueve los dedos un poco más arriba de su cintura y los mueve de forma burlesca contra la piel hasta quedar cerca de sus axilas.

Lo siguiente que escucha es la risa escandalosa y única de Alexby rebotar contra las paredes.

—¿Qué cojones haces Fargan? —pregunta, confundido y exaltado.

—Que bonita es tu risa Alexby — ni se molesta en responder.

—No es lo que…

Pero no termina de hablar, los dedos de Fargan volvieron a moverse contra su piel, las risas de Alexby salieron estruendosas de sus labios y no podía detener más manos de Fargan. 

—¡Para, p-para! —le trata de decir mientras sigue riendo y en vano trata de detener a su novio.

Fargan se da el lujo de hacerle un poco más de cosquillas hasta que logra sacar lágrimas de los ojos de Alexby, solo ahí se detiene y le deja respirar.

Alexby se siente jodidamente cansado, como si hubiese hecho ejercicio, escucha los latidos de su corazón en su cabeza y le duelen un poco las mejillas. Enfoca su mirada en su novio, quién le mira desde abajo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

— Imbécil —susurra, ya que eso no era lo que se esperaba cuando se acercó a él de aquella manera.

— Ya, ya… Ahora sí — le responde llenando sus manos al lugar correcto esta vez, su cinturón.

Con una calma muy propia de Fargan desabrochó la hebilla y los botones del pantalón, bajó el cierre con cuidado y aprovechando de recorrer su piel por ensima de la tela le indico que levantará su cadera para retirar, igual de lento, el pantalón.

Alexby suspira mientras las manos de Fargan suben por sus piernas hasta la tela de los boxer para meterse entre medio, tocando con la punta de los dedos alrededor de su pene.

Por qué Fargan siempre ha sido paciente al momento de tocarle, con sorpresas y ocurrencias que debilitaban las barreras de la vergüenza que sentía Alex cuando ambos estaban en la intimidad.

Un beso en los labios de Alex junto a las manos calientes de Fargan dentro de su ropa, provocando un jadeo de sorpresa, y así inician una tarde de caricias, dónde Fargan con especial dedicación se asegura de darle completa atención a casa zona sensible del cuerpo de su novio.

Las cosquillas solo fueron una sorpresa para que relajara los músculos. Fargan se divierte mucho cuando ve esas muecas en Alexby.

Así inician su tarde. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, no me olvide de esto... Solo no quería escribirlo (????) 
> 
> Aviso, que me tuve que ver videos de este fetiche y definitivamente Nome gustaron.
> 
> Aquí está suavisado y alterado para mí comodidad xD
> 
> Stan Fargexby


End file.
